


You Tear My Defenses Apart

by AliciasClarke (fyeahgila)



Category: The Rolling Stones
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1970s, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Inspired by Real Events, Introspection, M/M, Mick is so soft for Keith, Pining, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22863025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyeahgila/pseuds/AliciasClarke
Summary: Hugging Keith tightly against his bare chest had been the only reaction he could manage to deal with. It was a seldom, fleeing instant of weakness, getting too sentimental, deeply hidden emotions threatening to spill out, calling to be kept at bay.Just a short moment on stage during a show in 1978, inspired by a picture of said instant.
Relationships: Mick Jagger/Keith Richards
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	You Tear My Defenses Apart

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,  
> okay, what shall I say in my defense for writing yet another story? Well, I saw that pic and got the idea xD that's literally it.  
> The next thing I upload here WILL be the next chapter of Far From Perfect (I'm already working on it!), I promise.  
> Hope you enjoy reading!
> 
> P.s. the title is a bit of a modifed line from One Hit (to the Body).
> 
> Also, re-linking this pic in question from my Tumblr since rich text wouldn't let me add a link...  
> https://ronnie-woody.tumblr.com/post/190982430612/hugging-keith-tightly-against-his-bare-chest-had

Atlanta - 1978

The last tunes of yet another song from their latest record were fading out and the audience started erupting into cheers. Keith and him had been singing the chorus and the last verse together into the same mic and as Mick gazed at him, standing there next to him with his guitar, it seemed like all the applause, all the noise of thousands of people, was slowly dissolving into the background. Not important anymore, as his focus lay entirely on Keith, who gave him a toothy smile that Mick happily returned before wrapping his arms around his chest, embracing him from behind. The song they had just finished was Beast of Burden, one of the slower numbers on the new record that they were promoting on this tour. This night was only their second show and the first time they had played this song to a live audience.

While recording it a few months ago, one night after endless hours in the studio, Keith had admitted over a shared cigarette that he'd written this song for Mick. For holding up with him, always sticking with him during the past years when he was battling with hard drugs. For not giving up on him and throwing him out of the band, but helping him finally getting off of the rough shit. This confession had touched Mick more than he'd ever be willing to admit. When it came to Keith, there were many things he'd never be willing to admit. Thoughts he'd filed away in the back of his mind, feelings he'd rather keep locked away in the depths of his heart. There was so much about Keith he'd never dare to confess to anyone, least of all to Keith himself. Not by any means could Mick ever let him know how much exactly he loved him and how awfully he missed him sometimes. Or how badly he wished he could be with him in ways that made him get all flustered just imagining them.

Closing his eyes and nuzzling his cheek against Keith's shoulder, he granted himself this tiny moment of near contentment and peace before they'd continue the show. It was all he knew he'd ever get. Portraying his affection on stage like this already was beyond what he normally allowed himself to have. The warmth of Keith's body pressed against his own sweaty skin, his chest heaving and sinking with his breathing, were the sole things he could feel and perceive. In this short moment it didn't matter to him that they were standing in front of a few thousand people. None of them mattered anyway, only Keith did. While singing this song with him, after what they'd gone through, knowing what it was standing for, his emotions had hit and overwhelmed him.

Hugging Keith tightly against his bare chest had been the only reaction he could manage to deal with. It was a seldom fleeing instant of weakness, getting too sentimental, deeply hidden emotions threatening to spill out, calling to be kept at bay. Usually, he wouldn't be dwelling too much, but his feelings were raw and stirred up after performing this song live for the very first time and he couldn't stop himself from expressing at least some of them. Because he couldn't be more relieved and glad that Keith had finally gotten off heroin. He'd been worried for him for years, fearing he might lose him to the drugs. Standing there now, with Keith not touching the hard stuff any longer, being able to continue playing songs together was the greatest satisfaction. When it came to Keith, there was so much that he could never utter, even more about him that he could never have. But the simple fact of them performing on stage together, singing this song, ultimately was all that he needed. Because as long as Keith was alright and happy, Mick was as well.

Eventually letting go of Keith, after just a few seconds that seemed way longer and way shorter to him all at the same, Mick smiled at him once more before turning back, walking over to his own mic.

"Thank you...the next song's called Respectable!", he announced, taking his guitar from the roadie who had showed up next to him, ready to keep on rocking.

**Author's Note:**

> This pic, according to some Google source, was taken in 1978 during their US tour promoting Some Girls and the second show they played was actually in Atlanta. Keith said in an interview that he wrote Beast of Burden for Mick as a way to say sorry for what he had to put up with during the 70s when he was always on drugs.  
> That's about the real events behind the story. The rest, as always, is all made up.


End file.
